We met at a bar
by BeonewithRussia
Summary: Russia and Scotland go to the same bar. But Scotland gets drunk one night which changes everything. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

New story! i hope you like it! Enjoy!

Russia is sitting in the corner of the bar and didn't want anyone to bother him. That is the reason he like this bar. No one really came here and the bartender didn't bother him. This is where he gets lost with thoughts. He drank his vodka and thought about his problems. Until he met him that night and it did not end well.

Scotland loved going to this bar because he need to escape his annoy brother England. He drank his whiskey and kept to himself. Well until that day when he was really drunk and did something he regretted.

"Hello mate? So you're always here?" Scotland asks Russia and sat next to him.

"Please leave me alone. I don't want any trouble tonight." Russia stayed calm with the stranger.

"Aw come on. Let's have some fun." He stroke Russia's face but then he slaps his hand away.

"Please sir, Stop I really don't want to hurt you." Russia his patience is running thin.

"Your eyes are very pretty. Let me buy you a drink sweetie." Scotland chuckles and seems to mesmerize by Russia's eyes.

"Nyet I am not your sweetie! I am Russia and done with your bullshit. You fucking drunk." Russia grabs the red head and throws him across the room.

"You want to fight big guy?" Scotland mocking him and comes at him.

"Suika, you stupid drunk."Russia moves and he crashes into the wall. The bartender just watches this event and it is the most action that the bad has happen in years.

"You sneaky bastard I will get you." He runs towards Russia again but this time Russia catches him.

"You need to relax." He throws the man over his shoulder and asks the bartend "Can I use the room upstairs?" He nods and Russia goes up with a fidgeting man.

"Let go of me you be goof!" He kicks and punches Russia.

"Hey relax. Don't make me hit your pretty face." He slaps the man ass.

"Hey don't touch my ass!" Then Scotland yells and kicks Russia yet again.

Russia ignores the hot temper red head and throws him on the bed. "Now you can sleep it off. I am leaving."

Before he leaves Scotland grabs his arm "Don't leave me here alone! Please stay with me? "

"Chto? Why should I? You hit on me and then you hit me. I should leave you here. What is your name anyway?" Russia glares at the drunk.

"Scotland. It is scary here! Please I will pay for your drinks!" He begs Russia because he doesn't want to be alone here.

"Ugg fine just go to bed and leave me alone." He sits in an old red chair and tries to sleep.

"Can you sleep with me? Scotland whines and seems to be acting like a child.

"Nyet. Just go to sleep." He closes his eyes but hears whimpers from the red head. Russia really didn't want to lay with him but it is being very annoy. He takes off his heavy coat and his boots. Scotland stares at the man and never thought he would be that fit under his coat. Russia was wearing a tee shirt the clings to his abs. He lies next to Scotland and hope that he will be quiet. Russia slowly goes to sleep and never notice that the red head clinging to him. The two laid in peace and Scotland never felt so happy in his life.

In the middle of night Scotland had to go the bathroom and then he notices something odd in the bed. "Is someone in my bed?" He walks towards the bed and pokes the person.

"What the hell Scotland go back to bed." Russia mumbles and doesn't wake up.

"What the blood hell are you doing in that same bed as me! Did we have sex? Oh god what did I do when I was drunk?" He sits on the edge of the bed and thinks.

"Nothing just go to bed please. I need to rest."Russia grumbles and just wants to sleep.

"Do have we to share the bed? I don't trust you." He glares at Russia.

Russia rise from the blankets. "You shouldn't trust me. But I dragged your drunk ass up here and made sure you didn't any damage. So please shut up and sleep or get the fuck out." He crawls into the bed.

Scotland thinks about and decides to go back the bed but takes his shirt off. The two laid back to back and don't talk the rest of the night. But Scotland seemed to move closer to the Russian. He didn't really mind and kept on sleeping.

Russia left the bed early and left a note for the red head. He patted his head and he left.

Soon Scotland woke up still confused in what happen last night and hopes he didn't have sex with strangers. He sees the note that says

Dear Scotland,

Forget about this night. It never happened. I paid for everything don't worry and you don't have to pay me back. When we are at the bar we will not talk to each other. We don't know each other. I hope you have a good day

Russia  
>He really didn't know the man so he couldn't really feel sad about it. He gets up and goes home to his little brother's house.<p>

**Next night**

Russia comes into the bar and there was no one there at the moment. "Can I have a 100 proof vodka." He groans and wants to get drunk tonight.

"You have a bad day?" The bartender asks, pours him a shot, and leaves the bottle.

" Da I am going to my table." He takes the bottle and goes the corner table.

Scotland smokes a cigarette before he enters the bar. He comes in and sees Russia in the corner. He didn't seem too happy. He wanted to talk to him but he asks the bartender first. "Hey what's with Russia?"

"He is in a bad mood you should just leave him alone." He informs and gives him his usual drink.

He sits there, staring at Russia, and wants to know what is wrong with him. "Hey give another bottle of what Russia got."

"Scotland this is not a good idea." He warns him but gives him bottle.

He walks to the table and puts the bottle down. "Hello lad how are you?" He tries to talk to the Russian.

"How do you think? But thanks for the vodka. My day was shit! My sister was being a bitch because I didn't come home last night! So I had to deal with the bitch from hell! What are you doing here Scotland?" He asks and still enrage with what happen to him.

"I just was worried about you. Asshole. I am done with you." He walks back to the bar.

"Hell no!" Russia gets up from his chair and walks up to him.

"What?" He was cut off by Russia lips and he tastes the vodka in his mouth.

"This is only the beginning." Russia leaves without explaining himself.

Scotland was in a daze and very confused about what just happed.

What will happen?

Russian in chapter

Suika- bitch

Chto- what

How was that? Please review!


	2. The Truth

I updated it! I hope yo like it!Sorry for it being late!

Russia hadn't come to the bar for about a week because he didn't want to Scotland again. It was odd every time he saw him he felt weird and he didn't want to act on it. Till of course he kissed him which it not the best idea. He had to go back to the bar before his sister makes him marry her or worse. He didn't want to think about it.

Scotland had been going to the bar for the past week but he has not see the tall Russian for the whole week. He still thought about the one kiss but wanted an explanation for it. He just kisses him and leave for a week. He wanted to know what it meant.

Russia comes back the bar and the bartender seem to be shocked." Hello stranger? Same?" He ask but he see the Russia is looking for someone." He has not come here yet. So a yes on the drink?" he asks him.

" Ah da. Also a whiskey." He still seems to be confuse and waits for the red head. He waits for an hour and he drank a whole bottle of vodka. He was about to leave but just as he leave he bumps into Scotland.

" Your here?" He was confuse but he saw that the Russian was drunk. Now the tables were turned. "Now lass you need to sit down before you do anything else." He get him into a seat." We might need the bedroom." He told the bartender and he nods in responds.

" Chto lubuv?" Russia ask and talks in his native tongue. He clings to the red head." I need bathroom." He giggles and goes. There were many sounds coming out of the bathroom.

" You should have come early. He was looking for you." The bartender informs him.

" Scottie can we have sex?" Russia come out and jumps him.

" Ok slow down. We need to get into a bed. You need sleep this off and then we have to talk." He tells him and help him upstairs.

" But I can talk to you now. I can tell you the truth." Russia smiles and grabs Scotland's ass.

" Hey no. You have to calm down. You're going to bed." He was shock at his action but he seem to be tipsy. He had mixed feeling about this. Should he have sex with him?  
>" You can leave me! Like last time." He mumbles and starts to take his clothes off.<p>

" No I will not leave you. What are you doing?" Scotland see that he is getting naked.

" We have sex." He just his pants on." Guess what I am not wearing any underwear." He giggles.

" Ok honey, keep them on please. Your drunk and you need to sleep." He says but he stares at the pale but tone body. He stops and sees the man is very close to his face. He wanted to kiss him but it would be wrong.

Russia was feeling all happy but it could be the vodka. He leans towards his face and kisses him. He was gentle and he holds face.

Scotland wanted to push him away but it felt so good. " Wait . Are you sure you want to do this? Russia you don't even know me." He question him but it could have just ruin the whole night now.

" I am going to tell you the truth. Remember when I kissed you. I meant and I like it. So I think that means that I like you." He smiles and kisses his neck.

"Mhh. Wait you like me?" Scotland was confuse and wonder where this was going.

" Daa. I want you? " He says in a whispers and nibbles on his neck. He hovers on top him and he gentle touches him.

Russia hands seem so cold against his skin. He felt so aroused by his touch and want more. " I want you too." He grins and kisses him. He wanted to taste him and enter into his mouth. The Russian taste like cold vodka and a hint of whiskey. He feels Russia's hand go to undo his pants. " Wait no slowly." He asks and kisses him.

" But I want sex now." He gave him a puppy look.

Scotland grins, push Russia, and jumps one top of him." We are doing my way. Or no sex" He was going tease him and takes off his shirt.

Russia still drunk and still shock all of this is happening. He see the red head very tone and beautiful body. " I want to taste da?" He smiles, kisses his lips, and bites his lips. He hand brushes Scotland nipples and they became very hard.

He moans and lets the Russian touch him and his hand felt like magic. He grinds against Russia hard cock. The fabrics rub against and causing friction.

" Take off clothes now." The Russian command and want to see the Scottish man naked.

" No I want to see you naked." He grins and pull off the Russian's pants to see a rather large cock cover with pre-cum. He lick it off and he clench the bed sheets. He rubs the tips with his thumb and strokes the cock.

" Stop teasing mee Ahh" He moans and can't stop him.

Scotland loves tease him and decides to suck his large cock. He licks the top and slowly sucks his cock. It was so large he couldn't take the whole thing in mouth. He feels the Russian thrust his hips which cause him to get deep throat the cock. He nearly gagged but he grins. He unbuttons his pant and pulls his cock out. He stops and looks at the Russian.

" Chto?" The Russian was confused. He was still very horny.

" I want you to watch me while touch myself." Scotland grins and starts to touch himself. The Russia just watch him and started to touch himself. Scotland moans and watch the Russian.

" Say my name? Its Ivan." He moans out and want the red head to moan it out.

" Ivan ahhh. Please just touch me." He stroked his cock faster and images the Russian fucking him. "Yes ahh." Then he cam but it seems like the Russia fell asleep. " Really lad?" He goes and cleans himself. The night was a little of a letdown but he look at the Russian and he looks so sweet.

" Scottie sorry? Come to bed?" The Russian mumbles.

Scotland smiles and crawls in to bed with him. He lays his head on his chest and falls asleep.

Russia wakes up and sees that Scotland is sleeping next to him. He didn't know if they had sex. They both were naked." Umm Scotland what did we do last night. " He groans and wakes him.

" We did something but not sex. Are you not hung over?" He says and looks at him. " Oh you told me something last night."

" Nyet. Shit what did I say." He was worried because when he was drink he told the truth.

" Well you say that you like me? So is that the truth?" He gives him a look.

" Ah Da?" He blushes and scratches his head.

" Well then what should we do?" Scotland asks and grins at him.

"I don't know? Find some clothes?"He tries to find his pant and finds them hang on the chair. He gets out bed and out them on." Sorry?" He still feels embarrass with being naked around him.

" Why I enjoy the view. Ivan? Why don't we go out?" He ask and really didn't know where this would go.

What will Russia tell him?

Russian chapter

Chto lubuv -What love

Please review on the story?


End file.
